<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Kisses by DeathbyMisadventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848114">Cookies and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures'>DeathbyMisadventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please don't post this elsewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale invites Crowley over to enjoy some holiday treats. He receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy my first Good Omens fic! </p>
<p>This work is for the Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020!</p>
<p>Day 2: Holiday Baking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale hummed along with the traditional Christmas songs playing from his gramophone. Gifted to him by his life-long best friend, he insisted on keeping it in pristine condition. He only played it on holidays, and by some miracle, the sound was as crisp and wholesome as it’d been in 1887. Now it resided on the table behind his favorite reading couch. </p>
<p>    Well, it used to be his favorite reading couch, but he’d found that spending time with Crowley beside him had become his favorite thing. Precious thing, Crowley, he’d been so excited to present the gift to Aziraphale for his bookshop. </p>
<p>    He walked through the threshold of his lovely kitchen to check on the sweets he’d been preparing all day. Miracleing himself one was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. </p>
<p>    Perhaps he’d make an even better decision today. He had prepared a plethora of treats for him and his dear Crowley. </p>
<p>    A familiar jingle of the front door alerted the angel that his beloved had arrived for their date. Well, technically, it wasn’t a date because Aziraphale had technically—and very awkwardly—referred to it as a ‘shin-dig’ despite Crowley being the only guest.</p>
<p>    “I hope you saved some decorating for me, angel!” Crowley’s sing-song voice lulled through the open space. Aziraphale turned and went through the shop to greet the lovely demon. He approached him slowly as he hung up his coat.</p>
<p>    “Oh, you’re early, what a pleasant surprise,” he said, attempting to hide his eagerness. </p>
<p>    “All the more time to spend making treats with you, eh?” He smiled.</p>
<p>    “That does seem quite enjoyable. Is it chilly out there?” The angel inquired.</p>
<p>    “Cold as anything. Lucky me gets to stay in this cozy bookshop with…” Crowley cut himself off as if he was holding back something. </p>
<p>    “With me?” Aziraphale asked eagerly. Aziraphale's stomach fluttered with butterflies. It had been about a week since he had seen Crowley. For the past seven days, he was battling his inner-self about the not-so-platonic feelings for his counterpart. </p>
<p>    “Of course with you, in our two-person shin-dig,” he teased Aziraphale’s earlier description of their hangout. </p>
<p>    Aziraphale playfully rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, if you’ve got a better word for it, then by all means.”</p>
<p>    “Oh, I almost forgot. I know it’s early, but Jesus was born in the Summer anyhow,” Crowley brought his hand from behind his back and presented it to Aziraphale, “Plus, you’ll have more gifts on the 25th waiting for you.”</p>
<p>    His heart leaped. “You’d like to spend Christmas with me?”</p>
<p>    “If that’s all right, angel. I don’t mean to intrude on any plans.”</p>
<p>    “Oh, pish-posh, darling. You’re never intruding,” he said firmly. “You’re always welcome in my life and in my home,” his demeanor softened when he caught Crowley’s covered eyes.</p>
<p>    They were quite fashionable, yes, but Aziraphale adored Crowley’s eyes. That glistening gold—now reminding him of shining tinsel—one of the most crave-able sights. </p>
<p>    He untied the silver ribbon to unseal the gift box. He glanced up at Crowley, who was watching him eagerly. He must’ve come closer without the angel noticing because he could practically feel the warmth of his skin now. Not that he was complaining, it was relatively peaceful. </p>
<p>    Attention back at the box, he lifted the top nervously. </p>
<p>    A folded up square of parchment sat comfortably in the box.</p>
<p>    “Go on,” Crowley encouraged. </p>
<p>    Aziraphale took the paper out and set the box down on a table beside them. A strange wave of nervousness washed over him. </p>
<p>    He was now facing Crowley, still holding the paper between his fingers. He could feel Crowley’s eagerness. What game was he playing?</p>
<p>    Finally unfolding it, he read the three-word message written in breath-taking calligraphy. The words shimmered in gold, the same color of his beloved’s eyes. </p>
<p>    ‘I love you’ it spelled out. </p>
<p>    “Oh goodness,” was all he could manage out. </p>
<p>    “I figured it was time to be honest with you, angel. I want you to know how I feel.”</p>
<p>    “What…what prompted this?” He bit his lip nervously. Of course, he felt the same, but his mind became preoccupied with the unforeseen scenario of Crowley actually reciprocating his feelings as well as being the first to admit it. He could only imagine how he looked right now, all flustered. </p>
<p>    He attempted to distract himself by taking Crowley’s glasses off. </p>
<p>    He took Aziraphale’s hands with a chuckle. “Can’t get enough of my eyes, angel?”    </p>
<p>    He swallowed. “Never,” he admitted. </p>
<p>    “Nothing really prompted this. I just didn’t want to keep holding it back from you. It’s been so long and since I realized, and I needed you to know. I’ve had feelings for you since…”</p>
<p>    “Since Eden,” Aziraphale interrupted, catching Crowley’s gaze once more. </p>
<p>    “How did you know?” He asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>    “I…I was talking about myself,” Aziraphale confessed.</p>
<p>    “You feel the same?”</p>
<p>    “Of course-I...I baked lots of sweets for us, and I’d planned on telling you how much I loved you…but you just told me, so calm and collected. I’m just a flustered mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “It’s all right. We’re still eating plenty of sweets, and I assure you that I would love to hear how much you love me. You have me here all day. It is our little shin-dig.”</p>
<p>    “Could this perhaps be a date?”</p>
<p>    Crowley gulped. “I thought you’d never ask."</p>
<p>    His eyes wandered to Crowley’s lips. Did that mean he could finally…?</p>
<p>    Please allow me another simple pleasure,” Aziraphale said. He rubbed both of Crowley’s thumbs with his own before letting them go and boldly cupping his cheeks.</p>
<p>    “Anything.” Crowley’s breath hitched. </p>
<p>    Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. It barely felt real. They had only held hands once or twice, but he never imagined that he’d be kissing his life-long crush in this millennium. </p>
<p>    “Don’t hold back now, angel; I’ve been waiting for this for too long.”</p>
<p>    The encouraging comment relaxed the angel. Soft touches along his cheeks, graced the kiss. It was an amazing, incredible, 6000-year overdue kiss. </p>
<p>    Crowley hummed longingly into the angel’s caress. It was briefer than he would have liked, but Aziraphale quickly put his lips back.</p>
<p>    The pair exchanged soft smooches, playful hums, and chuckles surrounding the couple. </p>
<p>    “I never knew how much happiness I could find here with you. It’s so much greater than I could’ve expected.”</p>
<p>    Aziraphale teared up. “Oh, Crowley. I love you so much…”</p>
<p>    “I love you too, angel. I’m not letting go of you now,” he kissed his love’s forehead. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>    The pair sat cuddled up on Aziraphale’s back-room couch, snacking on the treats Aziraphale had prepared. </p>
<p>    “Mmm,” Crowley took a bite of his cookie, watching Aziraphale do the same. </p>
<p>    “Mmm,” Aziraphale returned the sound, leaning in for another kiss. </p>
<p>    “I think we’re going to run out of cookies if we take a bite every time we kiss,”</p>
<p>    “I suppose we may have to kiss without the cookies afterward, then,” Aziraphale said.</p>
<p>    “I don’t mind. I’ve got 6000 years worth of missed kisses.”</p>
<p>    The two shared a chuckle and kissed once more. Neither of the two could get tired of this life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>